User talk:.Cinderflight
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rainsplash987 (Talk) 00:33, January 30, 2013 Hello, Cinder. I'm sorry for the way I acted, but the only reason I said the things I said was that you need to follow our rules. Rules are rules, nor you or I can change them. (unless we perswade Rainy, but's a whole other story) Anyway, I would love to help you, but I can't do much, since I'm not an admin. BUT I can suggest you three ideas: 1. Just RP Dappleforce in two places, some other users did it, and they didn't get into trouble. 2. Just TRY to type with your kindle, maybe it might just work. 3. I'm fine if you just tell me what you cat looks like, and I can type it in there for you, or you can ask someone more trustworthy. Anyway, I I'd be happy to do that for if you'd like. This isn't to be a threat, this is just to bring you some news on how to solve the situation. 03:41, April 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Iris already has a life image, but thanks. uh, your signature... 02:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Stop this. Look, you may not make cat pages. That is the admins' job, and last time I checked, you aren't an admin. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] Stop messing with other people's userpages, or you may be banned. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] Hey, I know Misty already talked to you about this, but could you please not edit other people's userpages(unless you have their permission, in which case say so in the summary of your edit)? Thanks! :) Rainy User Talk Blog 23:39, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Raynah come on chat I have big news. Kickinitkim (talk) 18:56, July 17, 2013 (UTC)kickinitkim Hey Raynah do u wanna come over? Kickinitkim (talk) 16:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Cheyenne .cinderflight please come on chat I need to talk 2 uKickinitkim (talk) 19:11, July 24, 2013 (UTC)Kickinitkim Hey,couldn't find a pic. Sorry. Kickinitkim (talk) 19:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC)kickinitkim Hey, about what I told u Last time I was on, that wasn't me, that was my cousin. Matt. COUSIN MATT. but I did go camping with them. Kickinitkim (talk) 18:06, August 11, 2013 (UTC)kickinitkim Cinderkins? If you need to talk or something, I'm always there for you. I know it sounds lame but... I don't really know what else to say. I luffles you. <333333333 [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|'' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart]] http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6DmUkV7H8SE hi c: 19:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna write Masin and Evaleen fanfiction story. Lol way to much time on my hands. I'm gonna ask u to read it. Kickinitkim (talk) 03:41, August 24, 2013 (UTC)kickinitkim ... .-. Go to your dA. 20:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC) chat now plz 19:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Spritz Spritz was up for adoption it said. An admin said I could have him, but if it was your cat, then you can have him c: --The Lizard King WILL RULE YOU! 21:18, November 19, 2013 (UTC) It's fine with me, Cinder- it's not even me that made that siggie, actually, it's Robo. Technically that style of siggie was kinda an "admin siggie" type thing, but I need to make a new type of admins siggie for staff anyway, so go ahead- it's no problem :) <3 '''Rainy User Talk Blog 21:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Change it back to Finnick now Raynie. Kickinitkim (talk) 13:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC)kickinitkim Y u b ignoring me Kickinitkim (talk) 18:24, November 23, 2013 (UTC)Kickinitkim DO NOT TELL MY MOM THAT MAN ASKED ME IF I DANCED WITH A BOY I WOULD GET MY MONEY BACK. I TOLD HER HE ASKED SOME OTHER GIRLS, NOT ME, AND NOW SHE IS TICKED OFF! WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT TELL HER!!! MRS. MCCUE/PUMPHERY/KOVACH/FROEMMING!!! Hey Cinder! You've been given Stoneclaw to RP on my forum thread http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:42120 until Dec 15th. Please try to RP everyday, and have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 18:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Can't post pics from IPad or phone. Sorry. Oh. AND OF COURSE DYLAN IS CUTE I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU THIS FOR MONTHS!!! HE IS FREAKING HOT. Mrs. Froemming. Kickinitkim (talk) 00:22, December 15, 2013 (UTC)kickinitkim Re: Thanks! 00:31, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Guess what, Cinder? YOURE OFFICIALLY A CHAT PATROL. So, below, I have left you an explanatory message on your job and the privileges of it c: Chat Patrols Hello fellow chat-patroller! Sometime within the past few days you have signed up to be a member of our chat patrol squad and accepted onto the team; either because you possessed a set of skills and character traits that we knew the squad would benefit from, or because your form was very impressive and showed no signs of trouble and a lot of signs of help! Now, I understand that there may be some confusion over what your job is as a chat patroller and I shall begin by stating that your main job is to be peaceful. By simply being peaceful on chat you are; a) setting a good example for other users, b) scaring away any ideas of drama, and c) being one less chat-user who may create drama. Besides being peaceful, however, there are a few things that are expected of you; As a chat patrol, if you see a fight beginning to emerge it is your duty to attempt to stop it. You are required to do anything within your capabilities to get those involved in the argument to calm down. If all fails, then you must redirect them to a pm channel, so that their fight may take place off the main channel. If they refuse to move to a pm then it would be appreciated if you were to report this on one of the staff members pages (preferably Ninja because she is dealing with chat logs). If there are other chat patrols on chat with you then it is your job, altogether, to keep the drama away from the chats. If it is discovered that you have gone against the model you are expected to set and have caused drama on the main channel (we understand that sometimes we do have to fight to sort out issues – but it must take place on private messaging) then you will be rid of your status as a chat patrol; either temporarily or permanently. It depends on the severity of the drama caused. Now that I’ve gotten through the meat I’d like to introduce some of the more exciting stuff as well! I think our super fancy-dancy squad needs a super dancy-fancy name. I personally think we should be called the ‘swagazours’ but I’m willing to listen to suggestions and even take a vote if you guys would like that. (I was joking about calling us the swagazours in case you didn’t notice, don’t freak out lol.) Another idea for my lovely squad is to have emotes for you. I’m not sure if you are aware but when Rainy, or Ninja, or Misty joins chat instead of saying ‘Rainsplash987 has joined chat’ there is a picture of a bunny followed by ‘has joined chat’. This bunny technically takes the place of Rainy’s username in this sentence. Since only staff get their names replaced by pictures, it indicates to those using chat that whomever has joined is a rather important figure on the wiki. Well, chat patrollers are important figures too! So all of the chat patrollers will now get their own pictures; so when they join the wiki chat, the picture they have selected will come up instead of their username; informing those on chat of the swagly essence of whomever has just arrived! Please send me a picture you would like me to use for this (or you can tell me if you don’t want it). I’m also working on a fancy badge you can put on your userpage because hot damn you guys are chat patroleers! Anyways, end of my 456789098765457 page notice haha hope you all have a lovely day and please continue to be the non-drama-making lovely beings that you are! ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 02:11, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Robinkit Hey! I was wondering, do you use Robinkit a lot? I was going to create a kit called Robinkit but realised it was already taken by you :( --Eternal happiness 21:11, December 31, 2014 (UTC)